This invention relates to spinal backboards, and more particularly to a novel system for immobilizing a person""s head on a spinal backboard.
Emergency Medical Technicians (EMTs) are often required to treat persons who have sustained possible spinal injuries. In such cases it is very important for the EMTs to immobilize the spinal column of the injured person in order to prevent further injury during treatment and transportation. All too often, however, the immobilization engaged by the EMTs is merely an illusion of spinal stabilization. Conventional devices used to immobilize a person consist of a spine board and various means with which to secure the patient""s body and head. The person""s body is typically fastened to the spine board (or backboard) by using seatbelt-style straps. The body straps usually connect to the backboard by using clips, which snap onto recessed pins, or by wrapping around various handhold slots and connecting back to themselves. The straps are then tightened to secure the person to the backboard. Three body straps are standard for each patient with straps placed at the chest, pelvis, and knees. The straps may be placed parallel to each other or they may crisscross over the patient to ensure stabilization. Another aspect of the spinal immobilization process is the immobilization of the injured person""s head. Although this is the next step after securing the body, the head is always treated as a separate entity entirely. Once immobilized to a backboard, patients must be moved to the awaiting ambulance and then to a hospital gurney. Occasionally, patients must be rolled onto their sides. This is usually due to the patient being pregnant or due to airway maintenance issues such as active vomiting or excessive oral bleeding. Commonly, adhesive tape or Velcro straps are utilized during the immobilization process. Other devices such as cardboard head pads are also used by some EMTs when immobilizing a person""s head. Such devices have numerous drawbacks.
Although emergency medical services (EMS) have been in existence in its modern form for approximately thirty years, spinal immobilization, more specifically cervical spinal immobilization, has essentially remained the same. The immobilization techniques and devices currently being utilized by most EMTs have pronounced limitations.
In that most spinal injuries are the result of motor vehicles accidents, EMT""s often treat the injured person outdoors and in severe weather environments such as rain and/or snow. In such environments, the spine board becomes wet and/or otherwise contaminated and adhesive tape, which is used by many EMS agencies, may not securely immobilize the injured person""s head. Furthermore, it takes a great deal of time to apply the adhesive tape to the person""s head and around a spine board. One person must maintain in-line stabilization of the injured person""s head while another EMT lifts the head end of the backboard. While the backboard is held up, a third EMT can apply the adhesive tape to the head and around the backboard. Although the adhesive tape may be secured appropriately, the integrity of immobilization is easily breached. Adhesive tape has a tendency to loosen with even the slightest shift in weight, whether during extrication from a second floor apartment or from the patient merely moving about. A person with an altered level of consciousness or head injury can easily dislodge the tape or remove it entirely without much effort. The adhesive tape is also ineffective when a person must be placed on his or her side. When a person who has been immobilized with the use of tape is turned onto his side, his head will always move laterally causing possible exacerbation of an existing injury. Even when adhesive tape is effective in securing a person""s head, the tape will almost always become entangled in the person""s hair causing further distress to the person. The adhesive tape also leaves residue on the backboard, which must be scrubbed to rid the device of potential pathogens or other disease causing agents.
Hook and loop fastener straps, commonly referred to under the trademark, Velcro, while more quickly applied, have their own inherent deficiencies. Hook and loop straps need loops to be applied to the spine board through which the straps can be fastened. This has, in the past, been accomplished by pre-loading spine boards with pads that have plastic loops incorporated into their design. By pre-loading pads, pre-hospital care providers almost assuredly provided areas in which pathogens could survive. Additionally, Velcro and other hook and loop fasteners have a tendency to retain blood, tissue, and other foreign matter. This retention quality is best demonstrated by pouring hydrogen peroxide over Velcro straps which have been in service for any length of time. Even the most thorough cleaning will usually reveal some hidden blood. This is a major cross-contamination issue, which has not yet been adequately addressed by the pre-hospital provider community. Another problem with Velcro is that hook and loop fasteners are easily removed by a patient with an altered level of consciousness or head injury. Additionally, because the hook and loop fasteners are not secured directly to the backboard, there is some xe2x80x98playxe2x80x99 inherent to the device. A person who has been immobilized with the use of hook and loop fasteners will slide laterally when the backboard is turned onto its side. This lateral movement compromises the entire immobilization and may further injure the person.
Cardboard head immobilizers are occasionally used to secure an injured person""s head to a backboard. These devices are an inexpensive alternative to taping the person to the backboard. These cardboard devices, while offering more stabilization than tape alone, must still use adhesive to be secured to the backboard. Because of the use of adhesive, the cardboard immobilizers are dependent upon weather conditions, essentially making the device ineffective in wet or cold environments. The cardboard, while fluid resistant, may break down in adverse environments, such as during a heavy downpour, rendering the immobilizer ineffective. When these devices are secure to a person""s head by the use of tape or hook and loop fasteners, the problems associated with the use of Velcro as described above arise. Cardboard immobilizers, while inexpensive, are single use only. There is no way to clean the cardboard. Also, a patient with an altered level of consciousness or a head injury can easily remove the cardboard device. Additionally, the cardboard immobilizers offer little or no stability when the patient is placed on his or her side, thereby compromising the integrity of the immobilization.
While creating a design that would benefit the field of Emergency Medical Services, Applicant addressed the issue of spinal immobilization. More specifically, Applicant concentrated on the immobilization of a person""s head to a rigid spine board. Applicant set some parameters within which the design would focus. Spinal immobilization should be consistent regardless of the environment in which the procedure is performed. A person involved in a motor vehicle accident during a downpour at night should expect the same level of care as rendered to the person who fell on a warm, sunny day. Procedures used to provide pre-hospital care should not involve the risk of contaminating a patient with pathogens acquired from previous patients, as is often the case with hook and loop fasteners. Additionally, procedures utilized to render care should be quick and efficient so as to create the least amount of discomfort to the patient as possible with the least amount of manipulation. Once the patient has been immobilized, the integrity of the immobilization must be maintained even when manipulation of the backboard is necessary, such as when a person has to be moved from one floor level to another. When circumstances arise that call for the placement of the backboard on its side such as for pregnant women or for vomiting patients, lateral movement should be eliminated. Head blocks used to stabilize a person""s head should be reusable, but easily replaced if contaminated. Individual members of the immobilization system should be easily cleaned with the use of currently accepted chemicals. Head blocks should have holes incorporated into their design so that the ears can be easily monitored for blood, cerebrospinal fluid, or other matter. By incorporating ear holes into head blocks, the patient""s ability to hear is maintained making the entire immobilization process less anxiety producing. When a patient has an altered level of consciousness, he or she should not be able to easily compromise the integrity of the immobilization. Furthermore, the person""s head should be essentially locked into place to prevent possible movement of an injury. This xe2x80x98locking in placexe2x80x99 of the head can be achieved by crisscrossing the head straps. By crisscrossing the head straps, the patient is less able to thrust his or her chin or forehead outward. Other systems allow for this movement, but movement of the cervical vertebrae just 3 millimeters in the wrong direction can cause permanent damage or even death.
There were many other considerations taken into account during the design of the present invention head immobilization system. The system should above all be effective while still being easy to use. Straps, which immobilize the head, should integrate with the backboard itself without the use of intermediary members. By eliminating intermediate connecting devices, such as preloaded pads, a more effective immobilization can be attained. The use of adhesive and hook and loop fasteners were not considered because of the aforementioned inherent problems with each. The system should have the ability to be incorporated into a variety of backboards modified to receive the head strap members while maintaining the spirit of the design. The head straps themselves should be easily adjusted to secure the patient quickly and efficiently. The head immobilization system should also be able to utilize a variety of head blocks while still being true to the design. For example, during a multiple casualty incident rolled towels or blankets can be used while maintaining the integrity of the system as a whole. The system should also be X-ray transparent to allow continuity of care once the patient has been delivered to a hospital setting. By being X-ray transparent and free of metal pieces, the patient can undergo X-rays, CT scans, and MRIs without having to remove the immobilization.
The present invention is a system for immobilizing an injured person. More specifically, the invention concentrates on the immobilization of an injured person""s head. In one embodiment, the invention is comprised of a backboard having a top edge, a bottom edge, first and second side edges, a head portion and a leg portion. The head portion is comprised of first and second mounting members disposed near the first and second side edges, respectively. Each of the first and second mounting members has a mounting pin. The invention is further comprised of a head block member disposed upon said head portion. The system invention is further comprised of a first head strap member consisting of a first end having a first clip member and a second end having a second clip member. The first and second clip members are engaged with the first and second mounting members of the head portion, respectively, to secure the person""s head within the head blocks and to the backboard member thereby immobilizing the head of the person. The combination of the quick connect mounting members and quick connect head straps allow EMTs to quickly immobilize an injured person""s head. Such immobilization can be achieved during all types of outdoor environments. Furthermore, the invention is reusable and can easily be disinfected.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.